Reflecting Upon 'Flesh and Blood'
by Betterbuddy
Summary: This is a missing scenes piece for S7's Flesh and Blood. Here are missing scenes as Tony's dad, Tony Senior, is at NCIS headquarters interacting with Tony's co-workers. Tony and Gibbs Angst. Spoilers for S7 Flesh and Blood, as well as S2 Swak.


**Note: I haven't written a fanfiction in over a year. This is a rough draft version, and I will be proof reading all this week. Thank you so much for your feedback, as always. Thank you so much for reading!**

Episode Preview:

Abby: I heard Tony's father's in town.  
Gibbs: Yeah, he is.

Abby: What does he look like?

Gibbs: Who?  
Abby: Tony's father!  
Gibbs: I haven't seen him. Anything else?  
Abby: Yeah. I'm wondering if Tony and him have the same sense of humor.

* * *

**Missing Scenes from Flesh and Blood**

McGee raced up to MTAC to tell Tony he had a visitor. As McGee entered the room, Director Vance and Gibbs were heading to the director's office to call the embassy. As he approached the office, Cynthia stood up.

"Cynthia, Agent Gibbs and I need to set up a conference call with the embassy." Vance informed her.

"Yes, sir, I will arrange that." Cynthia responded. "Sir, I was also notified by security at the front gate just a moment ago that they allowed Tony DiNozzo Senior to enter the building. "

Vance nodded and looked over at Gibbs just in time to see the visible surprise to the news. Vance grinned and waited for Gibbs to make eye contact.

"I bet Senior is a real character too. . ." Vance said sarcastically. ". . .if he is anything like Agent DiNozzo that is." Vance quickly added.

"I can't say." Gibbs said slowly with a very serious tone. Gibbs raised his eyebrows and gave an irritated look at Vance.

"Well, you have met him before I . . .am. . .sure." Vance wrongly assumed.

"Never." Gibbs snapped back.

"Really?" Vance now returned Gibbs' irritated look.

"If I were to believe everything that DiNozzo has told me about his father, then his father is a selfish, ruthless businessman and negligent father." Gibbs finally responded truthfully.

Vance widened his eyes in shock of the news from Gibbs.

"I don't know what is more shocking. The fact that Agent DiNozzo would actually say such things about his own father, or the fact that Agent DiNozzo could actually say such things without being a smart axx."

"Have you ever read DiNozzo's personal file? His mother died when he was young, and he grew up in boarding school." Gibbs loudly replied. "And to answer your earlier question, I don't think Tony has even seen his father during the time he has been with NCIS. I know Tony didn't want me to call his father, when he was near death from pneumonic plague four years ago. Tony doesn't even keep his father's number in his cell phone because I called every number he did have." Gibbs added as he continued to get progressively louder. "So no, I never met him."

"Sir, conference call is ready." Cynthia stated over the intercom.

* * *

**This takes place after the incident in the room at the Adams House Hotel and after Tony's father meets Prince Omar in the elevator.**

"All right Dad, I'll let you use my computer to . . .send your emails. . .and whatever. . ." Tony argued with his dad as they exited the elevator and entered the bullpen.

"Agent DiNozzo."

"Director Vance." Tony nervously responded to his name being called from behind. When he turned to find Vance directly behind him, he was also greeted with an uncharacteristically genuine smile from the director.

". . .and who might this be?" Vance gave Tony a nudge to his side as he continued to smile at him.

"Ah, sir. . . this is my father, Anthony DiNozzo Sr." Tony responded with a nervous smile.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Vance said as he extended his hand. "So are you spending some quality time with your son in DC?"

"Ah, he just got here, sir." Tony quickly responded.

"Yes." Tony Senior responded. "We have been catching up."

"Good." Vance said with a bright grin. ". . .glad to hear it."

* * *

**Later on in the conference room**

"Are we finished here." Tony Senior angrily said to Gibbs, after their discussion. Gibbs' cell rang.

"Gibbs." Gibbs answers giving a sideway glance to an angry Tony Senior. "yeah Abs. Great. Where are you? Meet me outside the conference room, will you?" Gibbs said starting to stand and exit the room after Tony Senior.

"Well hello there, Miss. . ." Tony senior started to say as he nearly ran into Abby.

"Hey Abs. Why don't you take Tony's father here for a tour?" Gibbs quickly suggested.

"Oh, I would love to." Abby said as she wrapped her arm around Tony Senior to give him a guided tour.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you, Mr. DiNozzo." Abby said.

"Please, call me Tony." He added.

"Okay, Tony." He said. "What was your son like growing up? Was he always so funny? Where did he get his charm? I guess it was from you, right? You taught him how to be funny." Abby quickly babbled on.

* * *

". . .And here is Autopsy. This is where the great Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard does his ground-breaking work." Abby directed Tony Senior from the elevator into the autopsy room.

"Ah, what a pleasure it is to meet Anthony's father!" Ducky stood up at his desk approaching Tony Senior with a bright smile. Jimmy Palmer looked back and forth from Ducky to Abby and Tony Senior in confusion.

"It is a pleasure to meet –you- Dr. Mallard." Tony Senior said with a charming smile.

Abby and Ducky started to pick up on Palmer's confusing stares.

"Palmer?" Abby asked.

"Nothing, I am so sorry. For some reason, I was under the false impression that Tony no longer had a father." Palmer said sluggishly.

"Oh my." Ducky and Abby laughed nervously and slightly embarrassed.

"My apologies." Palmer said quickly and with some confusion. "Nice to meet you, Mr. DiNozzo."

"Well, Anthony has been such a great pleasure to work with over these past –nine. . .? Yes, oh my, it will be nine years now." Ducky said with a laugh. "He is a such a great agent." Ducky added looking for a reaction from his father. "really, really skillful agent. You must be so proud of him."

"Thank you, Dr. Mallard." Tony's father said with a light laugh.

"Well, okay, then Tony. Let's move on." Abby said with a cheerful smile. "Next, I want to show you my lab."

"Oh, I am coming too." Palmer interjected as he joined them in the elevator. He gave a nervous smile to both of them and then looked down at the elevator floor. After Abby and Tony Senior got off the elevator at Abby's lab, Palmer continued up to the bullpen. Palmer hurried over to Tony's desk, where he was staring at the computer.

"Tony." Palmer announced as he approached the desk.

"Hey there Palmer." McGee added.

Not originally realizing that McGee and Gibbs were both standing there, Palmer froze. Tony, McGee, and Gibbs were now all looking at him.

"Something wrong Palmer?" Gibbs asked.

"I . . .uh. . .just wanted to ask Tony something." Palmer said nervously. "It can wait."

Tony looked at Palmer in confusion. Gibbs was now irritated.

"If you have something relevant to this case, Palmer. . ." Gibbs started to yell.

"No. It really isn't." Palmer said.

"Oh, just ask me Palmer." Tony said in defeat as he focused more on the computer screen.

"About four years ago, didn't you tell me that your father was dead? I thought that is why you had me delete his phone number from your cell phone, when you were sick with the plague."

Tony jumped at the piercing words looking at McGee, Gibbs, and Palmer.

"Ah, no. . .I never meant to imply that he was dead, Jimmy." Tony said with a nervous laugh. He was feeling the heated glare he was getting from Gibbs.

Tony forced himself to relax, even with the branding stares. "I just didn't want him called." Tony quickly responded assertively as he continued to look back at the screen.

Palmer left after getting a signal from Gibbs. As McGee returned over to his own desk, Gibbs approached Tony's desk. Tony felt Gibbs approach from behind him. Gibbs was an inch away from his right ear.

"As soon as this case is over, we need to have a talk." Gibbs ordered. When Tony nodded, Gibbs returned to the plasma.

"Yes Boss." Tony responded obediently with a cringe.

* * *

**Ending Scene to "Flesh and Blood"**

"So why'd you do it?" Gibbs asked regarding how Tony paid his father's hotel bill and the tickets to Monte Carlo.

"He's my father." Tony said. "He is who he is." Gibbs and Tony bong beers.

"Tony?" Gibbs said in a strong tone. Tony froze, knowing what Gibbs would ask.

"Why did you have Palmer -delete- your father's phone number from your cell phone? Why didn't you want me to call your father? Why didn't you want to see your father, when you were on your death bed?"

Tony gave a sigh. "Same reason, Boss. He's my father. He is who he is. It would have been uncomfortable for him. It would have been uncomfortable for me. He just can't do that. . ." Tony trailed off not knowing how to explain. Gibbs shook his head in irritation. But unable to lecture Tony anymore, he simply looked away.

"But –you- were there." Tony stated. From Tony's heart-filled words, Gibbs lightly grinned.

"Were you glad you saw him?" Gibbs asked after a moment of silence.

Tony slowly started to nod. "Yeah. As frustrating as it is to talk to him, I hadn't seen my father in about nine years. That had been too long." Tony answered.

"Way too long, Tony." Gibbs reinterated.

"Always felt. . ." Tony tried to justify. "that he was disappointed in me for becoming a cop."

Gibbs recoiled from that statement. "He told you that?" Gibbs snapped.

"No. He said nothing. Like he said to me yesterday though, he doesn't like to advertise his failures." Tony said blankly.

Gibbs finally just shook his head from the statement and the very thought of this concept.

"Is that why Tony is always seeking my approval?" Gibbs said to himself.

THE END


End file.
